Erased: The Christmas that was Almost Perfect
by AkrennianPhantomLady
Summary: One-shot. Shiloh is spending Christmas evening with her comrades at the base. Preed has something in mind for her, and it's not wrapped and under the tree. rated for suggestive-ness. Merry Christmas!


**Erased: The Christmas that was Almost Perfect**

As Preed lingered into the base's lounge, he fumbled with a present under his shirt. _Gah!_ he thought, _I hate hiding presents!_

His eyes moved for any signs of life in the room. Sneaking in quietly and swiftly, Preed pulled the present from under his shirt and pushing it under the couch. He tucked his shirt back into his black dress pants and adjusted himself until he was sitting comfortably; his arms rested on top of the couch with one foot placed on his knee. "This doesn't seem right," he said. He clapped his hands twice, and the lights dimmed dramatically and slow, jazzy Christmas music started to play. _That's better,_ he thought, as he unbuttoned his white shirt.

The door creaked, and there was Shiloh, in her short, sleeveless, navy blue dress. Her hair was wavy from being air-dried, she didn't have make-up or jewelry on, and she was bare footed. She still looked pale even with the lights dimmed; her ash blonde hair had more of a whitish tinge to it in the lighting. Shiloh raised an eyebrow with her deep green eyes wide open, looking around the room.

"What the hell…?" she whispered.

A smile came on Preed's face. "Ah, Shiloh. Your timing couldn't have been more perfect." His eyes flicked up and down Shiloh's body. "My, that dress suits you…" No sooner than he said those words, his mind began to flood with impure thoughts.

"Uh, where's everyone at?" asked Shiloh suspiciously.

Preed let his head fall back as he gave her a light laugh. "Oh, the party ended a couple of hours ago."

"Ok. Umm… I'll just leave your present in your room and come get mine later." Shiloh turned around for the door.

"No, no," called Preed sweetly, causing Shiloh to stop and look in his direction. He motioned her to come sit next to him.

Shiloh sat at the other end of the couch. "Don't worry, you'll be able to hear me from here."

Preed chuckled. "Come closer," he said.

Shiloh scooted a little.

"No, dear. Closer."

Shiloh scooted a little more, looking at Preed with a confused and suspicious expression on her face.

Preed leaned over and pulled Shiloh next to him with one arm. "I just don't want you to be all _alone_."

Shiloh handed Preed his present as an expression of slight fear came over her visage. "I hope you like it," she said unsurely.

Preed unwrapped the gift and pulled out a long, green piece of fabric. "Ooh! Is it a scarf?"

"No, it's a noose," said Shiloh sarcastically. "Of course it's a scarf, dumbass."

"Well, thank you."

Shiloh held the scarf up to Preed's neck. "It contrasts your eyes really well."

"Really?"

"Oh my god, it makes your eye color pop out."

They giggled for a moment before wiping some sweat off their foreheads.

Shiloh's mouth dropped as Preed's shirt slid down his arms. "What are you doing?" she asked, shocked.

"Sorry, I'm getting hot," he replied coolly as he removed his shirt.

Shiloh couldn't help but notice that Preed's torso was flat and defined with scars. The three scars on his left breast were there since March, the one on his right hip was the one she put there, and the rest were from God-knows-what. Her eyes kept going back and forth from his chest to the wall.

"I don't mind if you look," said Preed.

Shiloh felt her cheeks get hot as Preed rubbed his hand on her naked shoulder.

"How about a kiss?"

Shiloh jumped at the sound of his voice, although he was speaking softly. "What?" she asked in a daze.

"Just one, precious. Please? I won't bother you about it again."

"No, I shouldn't," said Shiloh, getting up to leave. "Maybe I should come back later."

She felt Preed grab her hand. Shiloh turned her head to see Preed with his good ear drooping and giving her big, sad-full eyes.

"No, not happening," said Shiloh, giving him a serious look and trying to sound confident.

Preed's eyes grew bigger.

"You can do that all night, it's not working."

That only made Preed's eyes grow as big as they could get.

Shiloh bit her lip and thought her heart was melting. She sighed and pounced on Preed, making him fall on his back on the couch.

Explosions filled the room and confetti fell from the ceiling, followed by "Jingle Bells" being played loudly. Preed reached under the couch and pulled out a plasma gun with a huge red ribbon on it.

"Is that for me?" squealed Shiloh.

"Well, yes, but-"

Before Preed could finish his sentence, Shiloh grabbed the back of his head and pressed her lips against his for a few seconds.

"Thank you!" she said after parting forcing their lips apart. She ran out the door gleefully.

Preed sat on the couch flabbergasted of what just happened. He shook his head to clear his mind. His head shot up after realizing why she pounced on him.

"I almost had her!" he shouted as "Jingle Bells" continued to play. "Damn you, Shiloh!"

The End

Merry Christmas :)


End file.
